


Mathematical Manipulation

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Community: tf_speedwriting, Gen, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron doesn't see the future, he just models it on probability.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mathematical Manipulation

Megatron had very little warning before the blast took Starscream out of the skies. He spun quickly, wanting to be back in the air, but Optimus Prime was anticipating his attempt. With a roar of his primary cannon, he knocked the brute of an Autobot back, yet his arch-nemesis was not giving ground.

Then another cannon was in play, that of Shockwave, and Megatron knew they were still in this battle. He ran his computations as he fought toe-to-toe, looking for the best calculation to end this in a Decepticon victory. His processors whirred in overdrive, trying to force the gift that had led him to prepare for this war when no one else could see it coming to work for his forces.

::Thundercracker, vector alpha six theta,:: he called out, letting the computations take precedence, fighting merely to hold Optimus at a standstill. ::Soundwave, deploy Frenzy to target Rodimus with full intensity on his field manipulators. Shockwave, prepare to fire on my mark.::

He was not seeing the battle with full cognition, letting the computations dictate the evasion against Optimus's next blow, each of his lieutenants reacting on his command. Step, duck… powerful blow up against Prime's battle-mask and then he was in place. ::NOW!::

Megatron moved less than half his body width to the left, and a powerful fusion blast came, just as he had computed, taking Prime down in its wake. That let the leader of the Decepticons get free enough to take back to the air, where he could rally his troops against the confusion within the wing Starscream had been commanding.

"Follow me!" he ordered, leading a strafing run on the bottlenecked Autobot offensive line.

Just as his models had predicted, Prime's forces soon had to cede the battleground or risk losing all of them.


End file.
